Lildrina
Lildrina Kajiraxe Formerly a Lieutenant in the Union Fleet. An greasemonkey (Engineer) with a soft heart for tiny little mechanical things. A Brief History Lildrina met her life on New Luna, in Ochre Valley rather than on Antimone, the fourth daughter and sixth (and final) child to her family. Being from New Luna she received a primary and secondary education, if she so chose. Lildrina, acting on a wild hair, decided to join the Union Fleet and enrolled in the Academy. Her parents, determined not to discourage their children in any way, smiled and nodded and breathed a sigh of mild relief when she displayed ecellence only in Engineering...and not much else. Her extremely specialized interests in the robotics produced her miniature companion Chesmu the Charming Chupacabra. She graduated comfortably in the upper third of her form. For her most notable assignment -- after a long list of small craft, base-stations, and free run as a chief engineer of a destroyer -- Lildrina secured a spot on the Engineering team for the UFCV Versailles. She spent her brief and boring assignment on the Versailles doing what any Engineer does; fixing what's broken, playing cards, and maybe chasing a cute pilot or two in to bed. Well, one in particular. Lildrina grew rather attached to the young Loken, and has made a stab at an honest-to-Lin relationship. After her short commission ended with her departure from the Versailles, Lildrina stood at a loss. What's a person who just spent the better end of ten years fixing ships going to do without a ship to fix? She quickly took up arms with Doctor Rodney Hewl and the relief ship the Kanter's Hope. Personality Lil knows and understands the standing opinion of Timonae Society -- those fast-living fun-loving pickpockets -- and delights in letting people view her that way if they so choose. After all, who's never heard of a little fun? And besides, good eats and free drinks come to those who put out, y'know? Lildrina's only reservation about the absolute 'Carpe Diem' philosophy comes in to play if it will damage her friendships. She has a strong respect for knowledgeable people with good humor, and she tries not to waste her time on people with short attention spans and ignorant assumptions. Chesmu the Charming Chupacabra What looks to be a hare-sized hairless coyote toddles around on skinny legs and four oversized paws tipped with shiny pale yellow claws. A thick, wiry mane of golden fur coats his narrow head in a mane and trails down his back and limbs and tail to end with in a large silky pouf. Yellow-orange glass eyes of sharp and piercing focus glare out of his woefully flesh-toned little face, over a black angular muzzle that exhibits nicely the small row of jagged ivory teeth exposed in his casual sneer. Stark white whiskers sweep forward out of his snout, short and numerous. Large, floppy ears tufted with the same gold fur frame the mean thing's face. Charming, no? Mean, sharp-tongued, and able to walk. Out of respect for Doctor Hewl and the other crew members of the Kanter's Hope, Lildrina preemptively had his programming altered to not cause any real trouble. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 13 category:Pages with Badges